Put You To Bed
by toddntan
Summary: 6 yrs after Brooke leaves Lucas for the 2nd time, Mouth and Rachel have their wedding. Lucas returns to Tree Hill bitter, but definitely not alone as he uncovers secrets his Pretty Girl hid from him! Every Couple is in this one! LWY sequel


**I am about to finish my story, **_**Lost Without You,**_** pretty soon and I am working on a new story Titled- **_**Put You To Bed. **_However, I just wanted to see what you guys think about my newest story. So here is A PREVIEW!

_**So, tell me what you think in a review! I want your opinion on the entire thing! If you hate it, say so and if you love it…Definitely say so! Thanks!**_

Preview: Put You to Bed

(Set in ten years after graduation)

"We all can't have a penthouse in New York and a mansion in LA, Nathan." Haley mumbled as she strolled off the elevator, into the grand instance of the New York penthouse.

Two glass corridors blocked inside of the penthouse from the guest in the lobby. Of course _he_ would have purchased the most secluded and most expensive house to live in. _He_ had become a very distant, more distant than he was the second time he left Tree Hill.

Haley and Nathan moved to New York with Brooke and Chase after Nathan was offered a job as a head coach at Clarkson University. Having lead the Ravens into the Championships four years in a row (And winning every time), Nathan was accosted by almost every college on the East Coast.

Haley James Scott became a music professor at Manhattan School Of Music Inc. Her back ground in music helped her to become one of the most sought after music instructors in New York. Haley actually ran a private tutoring service at her home as well. James was often with her when she tutored, so the ten year old was smarter than most of the adults who taught him in Primary school.

Nathan stepped out of the elevator behind her before it could close on his face. The tall, handsome raven haired man shook his head in annoyance as his wife continued to nag him. No one could tell that six years ago Nathan had been in a horrible accident with one of his best friends, Antwon "Skillz" Thompson. "All I'm saying is that Skillz and Bevin should get another house. They have another kid on the way."

Haley turned around in a flash, causing her light brown hair which was chopped into narrow layers to hit her husband in the eyes. Nathan threw up his hands to protect his face from the sharp hair, but he was hit in the eye

"Ow!" Nathan said grabbing his eye to deflect the pain away from his eye. Haley said a brief apology before starting her rant, "Sorry Baby, but maybe Skillz and Bevin can't afford to move right now."

Nathan moved his hand from his eye and lifted his eyebrow at the stunning beauty before him, "Skillz is an NBA star! He has enough money to move! He just is afraid that all the houses will have mold in them, or something to hurt the baby."

Haley smiled, knowing she had just been shut up by her husband. He was definitely right about Skillz and Bevin having enough money to buy another house. Skillz played for the Lakers in California. Skillz swore that he was better than Kobe Bryant and Shaq, but that was yet to be seen. Bevin, herself, went to college and became a physical therapist. So, whenever Skill was injured, Bevin could take care of him. They were so cute no matter how paranoid they were about bringing baby number two into the world.

"I guess you win Nathan." Haley said turning around with a smile. Nathan loved when Haley did the whole: _You win so you get a prize thing._ Walking up behind his wife, Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist, "What's my prize Hales! Do get a little lovin'?

Haley laughed, but didn't answer. Instead she reached for the right corridor and pushed it open. The door swung back revealing a plush apartment with a spiral stair case in the middle of room. Exotic, colorful art covered the walls as did weirdly shaped statues. The colorful paintings contrasted with the white carpet and the red couch stood out even more so.

Haley and Nathan walked in looking for the owner of the sweet palace. He was nowhere in sight, "He must be in the kitchen."

"Or the bathroom." Nathan countered, scrunching his face to show how stinky his brother could be. Haley chuckled, "Lucas!"

The penthouse was everything that a rich snob could as for including as large plasma television on the wall. The sound coming from it was horrendous, as music seemed to have gotten a lot less about talent and a lot more about looks.

Indeed Lucas was the owner of the penthouse.

"Luke!" Nathan yelled looking around at the floor. Teddy bears and Barbie dolls were strewn across the carpet. "Lucas!"

* * *

"Pagan, Get back here!" Lucas yelled out as his three year old daughter leaped out of her bubble bath. He was on his knees on the bathroom floor washing her, and without any just cause the little cherub hopped out of the tub.

Lucas' arms were covered in bubbles all the way up to where he had rolled up his shirt to stay dry. Reaching for the curly haired, blonde toddler proved to be difficult as she evaded his hands.

"You gotta catch me first, Daddy!" Pagan giggled.

Naked as a jaybird, Pagan opened the bathroom door and ran out. Lucas shook his head and chuckled as he climbed to his feet. Shaking the bubbles from his arms, Lucas ran out after the little girl.

His daughter was definitely a Scott because she was moving fast down the hall. Lucas couldn't believe that after all the struggles that he faced with Peyton; they had managed to bring something so pure and innocent into the world.

When Lucas saw his daughter disappear out of the hallway, he knew she was in the living room. So, Lucas ran faster down the hallway into the living room shouting, "Okay Princess! Daddy's about to get really upset…"

Lucas stopped upon seeing Haley and Nathan standing by the door. Pagan was standing stark naked, not the least bit ashamed. Lucas' jaw dropped at the presence of his Brother and sister-in-law/best friend standing in his house.

"No hello big brother?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah Luke," Haley asked. She turned to Pagan who smiled cheerfully, "Hello Aunt Haley! Hello Uncle Nathan! Did you bring me any of those brownies from my Grandma?"

"No darling." Haley answered. Pagan shrugged and turned to her father before leaving the room, "I'm going to the play room."

"Put on some clothes Pag." Lucas directed after his daughter disappeared from the room. He turned to Haley and Nathan, "What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be headed to Tree Hill for the Wedding of the century?"

"Can you believe Mouth and Rachel are getting married?" Nathan asked in excitement. "It is really an amazing thing."

Rachel and Mouth started a law firm in Chicago even though they were both still getting their law degree. They were more like law consultants. Who would have thought that those two would end up together and successful? Those two could party with the best of them, then wake up together and go to work.

"Yeah," Lucas sighed, "Who would have guessed they would be married. Hmm, don't you think you two should be there?"

Haley sighed in irritation, "We're here to drag you back with us."

Lucas folded his arms and glared at the two of them, "I said I'd be back in time for James and Lily's birthday party, but I refuse to go to that wedding!"

"The schedule has been changed Lucas." Nathan informed his brother. He wasn't too sure of how the new schedule would b, but he knew that Lucas had to be there, in was after all a tradition. "The party has been moved up, the wedding has been moved back, or something like that."

Haley frowned at her husband. Nathan threw up his hands in submission as Haley glared at him. He never listened to her when she tried to explain anything to him. For two days, Haley had been telling Nathan about the schedule changes and he was still lost. "The wedding has been moved up as well as the party, but the wedding is before the party!"

"I'm not going to the wedding. I have no desire to see her." Lucas explained bluntly.

"Who? Peyton?" Nathan asked. He sure knew how to make a situation uncomfortable.

Lucas and Peyton weren't still together, except for the occasion lay. They were still trapped in an unbearable cycle of lies. They both lived in L.A. together in a posh California beach mansion most of the time with their four year old daughter Pagan, but Lucas had a penthouse in New York.

They sure as hell could afford to with Lucas being a best selling author. Lucas was a millionaire, before he reached the age of twenty six. Lucas currently had five books under his belt including his current book, _One Tree Hill_. Lucas' book had been turned into a high-ratings grabbing show. Lucas also wrote for _'Sport's Illustrated'_.

Peyton, on the other hand, had become a partner in Thud Magazine. Peyton had full control of all the art that was published. Her career had taken off as soon as she got her internship in California. Unfortunately her love life was less than successful. Lucas and Peyton just seemed to grow apart. Peyton wanted to get married and Lucas wanted to wait to find what he called _true love_.

Peyton thought that maybe it was because Lucas still had a thing for Brooke. But Brooke had taken herself out of the equation a long time ago and was lucky enough to be engaged to Chase Adams. The same Chase Adams who Lucas believed help break up him and Brooke six years ago. Brooke had finally found someone who loved her as much as she loved him.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "No. I don't want to see Brooke and whoever she is sleeping with right now."

Haley placed her hands squarely on her hips as Nathan scoffed, "She's not even coming!"

Haley cut her eyes at her husband, knowing he was lying. Brooke was Rachel's Maid of Honor and Chase would be coming with her, along with their five year old twin sons affectionately nicknamed _B.K._ and _Lucky _Davis.

Chase was still in Medical school, but he was a resident at a hospital in New York. Brooke had finished at F.I.T. and was now a famous fashion designer. Celebrities like Beyonce, Jennifer Aniston, Gwenth Paltrow, and Nicole Kidman were her clients. Brooke's Clothes Over Bro's line was a multi-million dollar franchise. Between the two of them, Brooke and Chase were raking in more money than they knew what to do with

"Fine, but just so you know. I will get the both of you if you're lying to me." Lucas warned as he turned his back to him. "Pagan! Start getting ready. We're headed to Tree Hill!"

* * *

So what do you think! Let me know! Review! 


End file.
